Asgore Dreemurr
Summary Asgore is the king of the Underground and the father of the late Asriel Dreemurr. He is gentle at heart, having a great love of gardening, Golden Flower Tea, and his former wife's signature Butterscotch Pie. Although he's sworn to release the monsters from the Underground by absorbing seven human SOULs, he is reluctant to kill any other humans due to the loss of his son and subsequent estrangement from his wife, Toriel. Regardless, he faces Frisk in his castle on the Neutral Route out of a sense of duty to his subjects, going so far as to destroy the MERCY button to ensure the battle's conclusion. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Asgore Dreemurr, King Fluffybuns (nickname given by Toriel) Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown (After a certain point, Boss Monsters only age when their children do. Since Asriel died, both Asgore and Toriel have stopped aging) Classification: King of the Underground, Boss Monster, Ex-Husband of Toriel, Father of Asriel, Adopted Father of Chara, The King Under the Mountain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Every monster in the game is stated to be made of magic), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is shown to be capable of harming ghosts, as shown in the Mad Dummy fight where magic attacks are the only way to harm him as opposed to physical attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Slight Afterimage Creation, Fire Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Danmaku, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (One of the ancient monsters who crossed the hotlands when traveling from the ruins to the capital. Delivers presents to monsters in the hotlands) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Superior to characters like Undyne, One of the absolute strongest monsters in the Underground) Speed: Supersonic (Effortlessly avoided all of Undynes attacks when she was a youth, all while refusing to fight back. Fought Frisk who had higher determination than when they faced Undyne) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be far stronger than Undyne) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Traded numerous blows with High Determination Frisk) Stamina: Immense (Fought a long battle with Frisk without slowing down until he was completely unable to fight) Range: At least extended melee range with his trident. Tens of meters with fire magic Standard Equipment: His trident Intelligence: Presumably incredibly high in some regards, as Asgore has possibly ruled the kingdom of monsters since before they were banished Underground. However, in others, he is rather naive. Weaknesses: Often refuses to fight at full strength, can often be shaken in the midst of battle should he be doing something he knows is wrong (i.e. fighting a child). If he's not determined to kill his foe, and is facing against a foe with a strong soul and has murderous intent, his defenses will weaken. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Magic:' Similar to Toriel, Asgore appears to have a mastery over fire, using it for numerous techniques. These include calling down undulating waves of fire, creating enormous, inescapable walls of fire, circles of fireballs which close in on his opponent, creating large trails of fireballs which track his opponent, and creating enormous bursts of dozens upon dozens of fireballs which are immensely difficult to dodge. *'Trident:' Asgore has shown to be extremely proficient with his trident, swiping it across the battlefield in an attempt to hit his opponent. The trident will leave behind trails of magic, making it impossible to dodge by conventional means. When the magic is orange, Asgore's opponent must be moving in order to not be hurt. When the magic is blue, his opponent must remain stationary. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sans (Undertale) Sans’ Profile (Speed was equalized) Cuphead (Cuphead) Cuphead's Profile (End Game Cuphead was used, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Parents Category:Royal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Warriors Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Trident Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users